DiLaurentis House
thumb|260px DiLaurentis House es donde Alison y Jason DiLaurentis vivían con sus padres antes de que Alison desapareciera. El cuerpo de Alison fue desenterrado en el patio trasero de su casa, donde se estaba construyendo la glorieta, un año después de su muerte. La "muerte" de Alison hace que los DiLaurentis se alejen de Rosewood, y Maya St. Germain y su familia entran en la casa. Jason finalmente compra de vuelta la casa y comienza a renovar él mismo. En la Temporada 4, Jessica DiLaurentis regresa a la casa sola, sin Jason después de separarse de su marido. La residencia de los Hastings está justo al lado de la casa DiLaurentis que los hace vecinos. Ha habido conflictos entre Spencer y los padres de Jason sobre las líneas de propiedad en el pasado. El dormitorio de Spencer es visible desde el dormitorio de Ali y viceversa. La temporada 4 revela que Alison sigue viva, después de haber sido sacada del cenador por Carla Grunwald, lo que significa que alguien más fue asesinado y enterrado en el patio trasero (que más tarde se reveló que era Bethany Young). Dirección: 29 Bridgewater Terrace Serie |-|Temporada 1= Maya es asustada por la parafernalia conmemorativa de Alison que se alza por toda la casa mientras ella se está moviendo. Maya también se mudó a lo que solía ser la habitación de Ali, deja las cosas de Ali en el frente para la recolección de basura al limpiar su habitación. Al final del episodio, el cuerpo de Alison se encuentra enterrado en el patio trasero donde el gazebo había estado en construcción el verano anterior. Los St. Germains cruzar el cuerpo cuando se someten a la construcción al aire libre de su cuenta. A Maya le resulta difícil sentirse como en casa después del descubrimiento, pero ella y su familia se quedan. Sin embargo, después de que Maya sea enviada a reformar la escuela por su consumo de drogas, los St. Germains dejan Rosewood. Se revela en flashbacks que Jason solía lanzar fiestas salvajes en la casa cuando sus padres se habían ido y en general solía fumar marihuana en su habitación con sus amigos. Después de que Spencer encuentra la fotografía de Alison en su computadora que fue tomada desde la perspectiva de la casa de Jason, ella lo muestra a Jason, quien confiesa que pudo haber tomado la foto la noche que Ali desapareció. Está de acuerdo en que podría haber sido tomada desde el punto de vista de su habitación, pero como probablemente fue apedreado esa noche, no recuerda haber tomado la fotografía. |-|Temporada 2= Jason compra la casa con su dinero de dotación. Spencer pasa una noche para traer a Jason brownies para darle la bienvenida de nuevo al vecindario; De alguna manera, ella realmente va a encontrar información, pero Jason es frío para ella. Al mismo tiempo, un cachorro se ve cavando alrededor de la tierra volcada en el patio delantero. En ese momento, Spencer recuerda cómo Alison solía tomar las pertenencias de Jason y hábilmente ocultarlas alrededor de su casa. La inclinación de Alison por acaparar cosas se confirma cuando Jason informa a Aria que Alison había escondido una caja de cosas viejas debajo de sus tablas de piso, incluyendo un rollo de película que contiene imágenes sin desarrollar de Aria. Jason desarrolla esa película más tarde en el cuarto oscuro improvisado que ha instalado en su cobertizo. Una noche, Mike intenta entrar en la casa de Jason cuando las luces están apagadas y él piensa que nadie está en casa. Justo cuando se acerca a la puerta principal, Jason la abre, sorprendiéndolo y atrapándolo en el acto de intento de robo. Pocos días después, Spencer ve una figura caminando dentro de la casa de Jason, así que ella le pregunta quién está viviendo con él, pero él contesta que él está solo en la casa. Esa noche Spencer mira por la ventana y ve a Jason pintando las ventanas con papel de periódico; Él más tarde contrata a Toby para ayudarlo con la construcción en el patio, aunque no está claro cuál es la meta general de la construcción. Mike intenta irrumpir en la casa de Jason una noche cuando las luces están apagadas, pero Jason abre la puerta y atrapa a Mike en el acto. Finalmente, Jason baja el periódico por las ventanas. (Over My Dead Body) En I Must Confess, tanto Garrett como Peter son espiados dejando la casa por Toby, aunque en diferentes momentos. Spencer quiere fisgonear la casa de Jason en A Hot Piece of A porque ella no cree que ha estado fuera de la ciudad todo el mes. |-|Temporada 3= En She's Better Now, Jason se ve aquí mientras mira una herida de punción en su lado con Mona. En What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted, Jason y Emily van a la casa para obtener la llave del apartamento del Sr. DiLaurentis. Ellos encuentran el porche cubierto de botellas de whisky, cortesía de "A". |-|Temporada 4= En 'A' is for A-l-i-v-e, Jessica DiLaurentis regresa a Rosewood y entra en la casa, mientras que Jason está en Carolina del Sur arreglando la casa de su abuela. Emily toma una cesta que su madre hizo para Jessica darle la bienvenida. Jessica le pide a Emily que la ayude a traer algunas cajas al viejo dormitorio de Alison que contiene todas las pertenencias de Alison. Emily encuentra extraño que Jessica esté preparando el dormitorio como si Alison estuviera viva. Mientras que en su cuarto, Spencer mira hacia fuera por su ventana en el dormitorio viejo de Alison y para su sorpresa, ella ve a Jessica que mira fijamente gravemente detrás en ella. En Turn of the Shoe, Jessica habla con Hanna en el jardín delantero mientras ella está cultivando un huerto. Jessica lleva a Hanna en el porche para presentarla a Tippi, el loro. En Into the Deep, se ve a Red Coat caminando hacia la Casa DiLaurentis por la noche. Espera hasta que las luces se apaguen en la casa, y pasa por debajo del porche y desatasca un panel, que conduce a un lugar secreto. Ella entonces entra. En The Mirror Has Three Faces, Emily se va a quedar con Jessica, ya que su casa ha sido destruida por "A." Jessica deja que Emily se quede en el viejo dormitorio de Alison, pero Emily se siente incómoda al saber que tiene que dormir allí. Más tarde, Jessica tiene un mecánico para arreglar su horno. Él le dice que hay algo en el sótano que debería ir a ver. Jessica y Emily bajaron las escaleras y encontraron un saco de dormir y basura, alguien (Red Coat) había estado durmiendo en secreto en el sótano. Jessica cree que la persona probablemente se fue antes de que Jason se mudara. Emily levanta la vista y ve un extraño racimo de agujeros en el techo, y se da cuenta de que alguien los ha estado espiando. En Bring Down the Hoe, Emily, Aria y Spencer entran a escondidas en el sótano para inspeccionar la zona donde Red Coat había estado durmiendo, mientras que Hanna sale de compras con la señora DiLaurentis. Encuentran un botón del abrigo de Red Coat. Las chicas oyen repentinamente que alguien entra por la puerta principal. Aria trata de mirar a través de los agujeros en el techo para ver quién es. La persona abre bruscamente agujas de tejer a través de los agujeros, casi apuñalando Aria. La persona se oye salir por la puerta principal, dejando a las chicas asustadas mientras se acurrucan juntas. En Now You See Me, Now You Don't, Carla Grunwald revela a las chicas que la noche que Ali desapareció, tuvo un terrible sentimiento por Alison y sintió que estaba en peligro. Ella condujo al patio trasero de Alison y encontró su mano que salía del suelo, alcanzando para la vida. Carla revela que ella es Salvador de Alison, revelando que Alison no murió esa noche. Sin embargo, las chicas se dan cuenta de que alguien más debe tener. En Who's In The Box?, Las chicas discuten el hecho de que si Alison no está enterrada en su tumba, entonces debe haber alguien más. Este alguien debe haber sido enterrado en el patio trasero de los DiLaurentis después de que Alison fue sacado pero antes de que los constructores vieran para verter el cemento sobre el área el cuerpo fue enterrado y fijaron el gazebo. Ellos se pusieron a buscar quién era, con la esperanza de que los llevará a 'A'. Emily visita a Jessica DiLaurentis, quien todavía cambia las sábanas de Ali. Emily le pregunta por Jason, pero Jessica le responde que ha estado en un viaje a campo travieso, pero que sería capaz de conseguirlo si era una emergencia. En Hot for Teacher, Shana le pide a Emily que vaya a la casa de DiLaurentis para obtener el dinero que Alison necesita, ya que no pudo conseguirlo debido a la persistencia de la señora DiLaurentis para charlar con ella. Emily va bajo la falsa pretensión de que ha perdido un pendiente en la habitación de Alison durante su estancia allí. Emily encuentra $ 5000 dentro de un cuadro de gemelos en la habitación de Alison cuando Jessica se va por un breve momento. En She's Come Undone, Spencer visita a Jessica (bajo la influencia de drogas) y le pregunta por qué no le dijo a nadie que vio a Spencer ir tras Alison con una pala la noche en que Alison desapareció. Jessica entonces le pide a Spencer que salga en estado de shock. En Unbridled, Dean Holbrook se detiene por la casa Dilaurentis. Le informa a Jessica que tiene una orden judicial para exhumar el cadáver en la tumba de Alison. Un hueso roto de Alison nunca apareció en el informe del forense. Jessica insta a Holbrook a dejar a su hija en reposo, pero Holbrook dice que no estaba allí para pedirle permiso. Jessica había estado trabajando con Ashley en el evento de caridad. Cuando vuelve a su casa, coge a Ashley mirando dentro de una bolsa de la habitación de Alison. Contienen ropa para una niña que se compró el día anterior. Una Jessi enojada saca a Ashley de la habitación. Travis está trabajando en los coches de estacionamiento de la demostración nupcial. Antes de que comience el espectáculo Spencer se enfrenta a Jason y hablan de ella y él estar en rehabilitación. Ella le pregunta si está seguro de que era CeCe que Melissa estaba hablando con la noche Ali desapareció. Dean se detiene para despedirse y Jason se va. Dean informa a Spencer que la instalación de rehabilitación que Jason dijo que había estado asistiendo ha estado cerrada por dos años. Jessica no está feliz de saber que Ashley tiene a su hija y amigos modelando los vestidos. Hanna, con su vestido de novia, pide ayuda a Travis para subir. Él crea un tema para discutir más tarde con Jessica, que debería darles tiempo para fisgonear. Se besan. Ella va "backstage" para hablar con Aria sobre Ezra. Luego le dice que Zack propuso. Aria está feliz por su madre y la abraza. Hanna y Emily miran a través de la habitación de Alison, pero la bolsa de la compra se ha ido. Utilizan el nombre de un restaurante en un cartel que encuentran en el armario de Ali para entrar en la cuenta de correo electrónico del sobre. Emily envía un mensaje a Alison. Aria entra en la habitación de Alison justo cuando suena el teléfono de Emily. Es Alison, que les dice que no hablen con su madre. Ella dice que necesitan venir a verla. En la planta baja las chicas se dan cuenta de que Spencer está desaparecida. Ella camina en el llanto y les dice acerca de perseguir a alguien que ella pensó que era Alison en el bosque. Ella saca el corsé de su vestido y encuentran huesos de dedo en su interior. Hay un mensaje sembrado dentro, preguntando "¿Qué harás cuando el resto de mí salga de la tumba?" En A is for Answers, Alison le dice a las chicas que regresó a casa y recibió otra amenaza de 'A' escrita con lápiz de labios en su espejo. Esa noche Jessica estaba hablando con alguien por teléfono, preocupada por algo. Le dice a Alison que no puede ir al granero de Spencer para la fiesta de pijamas. Ella advierte a Ali sobre la familia Hastings. Alison toma 3 de las píldoras para dormir de su madre mientras ella reanuda la conversación con el llamador misterioso. Más tarde esa noche Alison regresó a su casa pensando que ella había silenciado a A. Jessica la miró airadamente a través de la ventana cuando de repente Alison es golpeada sobre la cabeza con una roca mientras su madre mira con horror. Alison se despierta para encontrarse enterrada viva por su madre que piensa que está muerta y proteger a su atacante |-|Temporada 5= En Whirly Girlie, Alison regresa a Rosewood. Ella se traslada a casa con su padre Kenneth DiLaurentis y Jason. Ella no puede salir de la casa, debido a un enjambre de periodistas que esperan al final de la calle. Alison está en su cuarto yendo a través de sus cosas cuando el Sr. DiLaurentis entra. Dice que Alison puede dormir en la planta baja por si ella está demasiado asustada pero Alison le asegura que estará bien. Kenneth dice que nunca dejará que Alison salga de su vista otra vez. Esa noche, mientras Alison está en la cama, escucha un ruido desde fuera de su dormitorio. Ella salta, pero se reclina. La puerta de su habitación se abre lentamente, es Jason. Él está de pie en la puerta de Alison, observándola dormir. Al día siguiente, Alison sale y se sienta en el porche con Jason cuando un perro que Jessica adoptó llamado Pepe llega del refugio para animales. Emily y Spencer van a la casa de Alison para devolverle el teléfono. En su camino, Spencer nota la papelera en la que Jason lanzó algo en la noche anterior. Spencer pasa por la basura de Jason y encuentra una bolsa de la ciudad de Nueva York. Emily se pregunta si tal vez Jason los ha estado siguiendo todo el tiempo. Piensan que pudo haber enviado el texto a Ali para cubrir a la señora DiLaurentis. Spencer y Emily muestran a Alison la bolsa que encontraron en su dormitorio. Ella les dice que Jason la estaba viendo dormir la noche anterior. Alison sugiere que podría haber sido Jason quien la golpeó y es por eso que Jessica de repente desapareció para que ella no tenga que enfrentar a Alison y decirle la verdad. Emily sugiere que Alison se quede en la casa de Spencer, pero Alison dice que su padre no la dejará salir de la casa. Esa noche, Spencer se ha ido a la casa de DiLaurentis para distraer a Kenneth, así que Alison puede irse de un lado para otro a los Hastings para la reunión. En la casa de DiLaurentis, Spencer encuentra a Jason sentado en la oscuridad. Jason le dice que piensa que su padre lo va a matar por ser el que secuestró a Alison. Cuando Spencer pregunta si estaba en Nueva York, no tiene la oportunidad de responder porque el perro de Alison comienza a ladrar. En Welcome to the Dollhouse, se muestran las réplicas de dos habitaciones en esta casa. Las réplicas son del dormitorio de Ali y de la sala de estar. Ambas de estas habitaciones son en realidad parte de la casa de muñecas de tamaño de una vida y es Mona, no Ali, que se muestra en el dormitorio de Ali. La razón de esto es que Ali no ha estado llevando a la casa de muñecas y Charles/A está usando a Mona como suplente forzándola a fingir ser Ali. Residentes Conocidos *Jessica DiLaurentis (hasta su muerte) *Kenneth DiLaurentis (antes) *Jason DiLaurentis (antes) *Alison DiLaurentis (actual) *Charlotte DiLaurentis (temporalmente, hasta su muerte) *Archer Dunhill (hasta su muerte) *Mary Drake (antes) Antiguos Residentes *Maya St. Germain y su familia (antes) *Emily Fields (temporalmente, antes) *Pam Fields (temporalmente, antes) *Red Coat/A (temporalmente, antes) Continuidad *En The Perfect Storm, La carta de Emily a Ali está dirigida a 895 Holly Pl. Galería Jason's House.jpg DiLaurentis House.jpg DiLaurentis.jpg Screen-Shot-2011-10-20-at-5.57.04-PM.png Pll-502-32.jpg 5x03-08.jpg 280a25290a9be78ad76c6647521903d0.jpg b6d5309edddfb1243e620cab796eadb4.jpg 92e0b0fda125f436bebc645555f13b54.jpg D45148a2fa2bc57c153c67bdfdcd9e1c.jpg a206ae0ab4365c9c7dbec7763f9de54b.jpg 2f6af1d0c54f44e3fc5d3a606d14a256.jpg Navegación Categoría:Residencias Privadas Categoría:Localizaciones Categoría:Edificios de Rosewood Categoría:Familia DiLaurentis